inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Tōkijin
was a sword forged from the fangs of Goshinki an offspring of Naraku, and was wielded by Sesshomaru. History Sesshomaru abandoned his quest to obtain Tetsusaiga, but instead searched for a sword that could rival it. He discovered the remains of Goshinki who was able to break Tetsusaiga with it's own fangs, Sesshomaru having discovered this decided that the fangs would produce a powerful sword that could rival the Tessaiga. He requested the swordsmith Kaijinbo (a former apprentice of Totosai, but was expelled for creating too many evil swords) to create a sword from Goshinki's fangs. At first Kaijinbo refuses because he cannot create a great sword from a dead yokai, but Sesshomaru revives him with the Tenseiga, at which point Kaijinbo gladly accepted his request. Upon completion the Tokijin possessed Kaijinbo and he killed Jaken who was checking on the swords progress. Goshinki's hatred for InuYasha was so great that the Tokijin also bore the hatred, the Tokijin forces Kaijinbo to go after InuYasha. Kaijinbo was not strong enough to bare the Tokijin's great power, so when he battled InuYasha who wielded Tetsusaiga his body was destroyed by the pressure of the two blades. Sesshomaru (who revived Jaken and to discover what happened to the sword) finds the Tokijin and claims it, defeating the evil aura that possessed Kaijinbo. Sesshomaru uses the Tokijin to test the sword and discover the change in InuYasha's blood. The Tokijin was able to match Tessaiga in power and gives Sesshomaru the advantage in the battle (The reforged Tetsusaiga to heavy for InuYasha to wield). The battle ends when InuYasha transforms into a full yokai and his friends escape with him, while Totosai distracts Sesshomaru. Signature Weapon After the battle Tokijin becomes Sesshomaru's signature weapon. Over time Sesshomaru's mastery of the sword reveals the true power of the sword. Originally Tokijin fired needle Kenatsu that cut the enemy without the blade actually touching them. Tokijin developed a stronger Kenatsu that release a powerful energy wave made of yoki, the attack is similar to the Kaze no Kizu. In the InuYasha movies series Sesshomaru can channel a large amount of his yoki into the Tokijin to release the Souryuuha which rivals the Bakuryūha, the technique is not used in the manga meaning it is not canon. Because the Tokijin was forged from the fangs of a oni it limits the amount of yoki Sesshomaru can release. After the Souryuuha is used the Tokijin cannot be used until recharges. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga being forged from a daiyokai's fangs they do not have this limit. Destruction and Replacement When Sesshomaru battles Moryomaru for a second time he insults Kagura in front of Sesshomaru, which angers him. Sesshomaru unleashes the most powerful yoki wave ever produced by the Tokijin which damages Moryomaru's shoulder armor and shatters his Kongosoha spears. He pushes the Tokijin into Moryomaru's armor and cracks it, but the stress applied to Tokijin breaks the sword. Sesshomaru refuses to get Tokijin repaired because it did not have the power to defeat Moryomaru and instead finds a replacement sword, which he eventually found when Totosei reforged Tenseiga into a weapon with a offensive new technique General appearance Unlike most other weapons in the series, Tokijin resembles a a double-edged longsword. It has a yellow cross guard, red hilt and yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it. Special Ablities *'Aura': When wielded by Kaijinbo, the sword constantly emits an intensely evil aura, so much that it ends up consuming Kaijinbo, body and all. The aura itself was so sinister that other demons were unable to go even near it, until it is succumbed by Sesshomaru. *'Kenatsu': Allows the Tokijin to cut a opponent without touching them. Tokijin fires a needles made of yoki which can pierce an enemy. The Kenatsu develops into a massive wave of yoki which is equal to the Wind Scar, Sesshomaru was able to produce a Kenatsu stronger than Wind Scar when Moryomaru angered him. *'Souryuuha': When Sesshomaru charges yoki into the Tokijin and then releases as massive amount of yoki in the form of blue arcs of lightning. In the fourth movie, the Souryuuha became stronger and manifested in the form of a blue dragon made of energy. Souryuuha is at first shown to be equal in power to the Bakuryuuha but when Sesshomaru channeled his anger into the Tokijin to strengthen the attack further, it eventually overpowered the Bakuryuuha. Only featured within the movies and anime. Category: Weapons